Siete sucesos
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Siete sucesos fueron los necesarios para que Green se enamorara de Blue, y que los flirteos inocentes y pícaros de Blue terminen teniendo otro efecto. Como por ejemplo, besarse. Y cosas así. —Super, duper, hiper, mega Oldrivalshipping sorprendentemente no ooc. Al parecer sí están IC.


**Hola, tanto tiempo. Me inspiré muy de repente y salió esta cosa deforme. En vez de tener una misma trama, se me fue mejor teniendo una sola idea a la vez, no sé cómo xD Quería agradecer a la caguai de Ryuu que me inspiró sólo leyendo sus fics. U rock, girl.**

**¿Por qué siete? Dross es mi pastor.**

**Pakiman no es mío.**

* * *

><p><strong>I. Mejor amiga.<strong>

—No, en serio, ¡yo soy inocente!

Refunfuñó y movió sus manos esposadas, en señal de claro enojo. El oficial simplemente le dirigió una mirada enojada. ¿Inocente? Sí, claro, eso debía decirle a la cámara. La chica gruñó de nuevo.

—Por favor, pudo haber sido alguien que parecía como yo.

—No lo creo —dijo por enésima vez el oficial.

—_"No lo creo"_, Arceus, ¿no te enseñaron otras palabras en la escuela de oficiales?

Blue rio ante su propio chiste, sólo para que el oficial la fulminara con su mirada. Ella dejó de reír y murmuró un pequeño "Oh—oh", mientras el oficial empezaba a hablar.

—Irás presa. Eres mayor de edad, y por insultos a un oficial tienes una larga sentencia. —espetó.

—¿Q-q-qué? —tartamudeó Blue. Había estado en apuros antes, pero no como este, y sus Pokéballs estaban lejos de su alcance. El oficial la paró—. ¡No! ¡Tengo una familia que cuidar!

—Sabemos que no —dijo, obligándola a caminar.

—Joder. —murmuró. Entonces, una persona se le vino a la mente. Instantáneamente, exclamó—: ¡Green! ¡Green Oak!

—¿El líder de Gimnasio?

—Sí. Él me puede sacar de aquí.

El oficial dejó ir una gran carcajada. ¿Qué se creía esta niñata? ¿Qué Green Oak la iba a venir a rescatar? Qué buen chiste.

—Ya entiendo —el oficial fue capaz de hablar luego de una risa interminable—. Eres una de sus fans y crees que vendrá a salvarte.

—Es en _serio —_gruñó Blue. Luego, con su cabeza, señaló al PokéGear—. Vea mis contactos.

Al oficial casi se le cae la quijada cuando vio que en sus contactos estaba nada más ni nada menos que Green Oak y el campeón de Kanto. Blue sonrió al ver la cara del oficial.

—Debiste haberlos acosado... no puede ser...

—Llame a Green.

Vacilante, el oficial marcó el número del afamado líder de Gimnasio. Sonó unos momentos hasta que tomó la llamada.

—_¿Blue? ¿Qué quieres? Mira, si quieres ir de nuevo de compras me niego rotundamente..._ —empezó Green, hasta que el oficial lo cortó.

—¿G-green Oak? —dijo.

—_¿Quién demonios habla?_ —exigió el castaño al no escuchar a la chica respondiendo.

—¡Hey, Green! —Exclamó Blue, acercándose al oficial—. ¡Me quieren meter a la cárcel!

Se pudo escuchar el sonido de la palmada que Green se dio en la cara.

—_¿Qué has hecho ahora, Blue?_ —preguntó, intentando calmarse.

—¡Nada! ¡Soy inocente esta vez!

—¿_"Esta vez"_? —preguntó el oficial. Blue sonrió nerviosamente.

—_Vale._ —dijo Green luego de unos segundos de silencio—. _Iré a buscarte. ¿Dónde estás?_

—Centro Comercial. Celadon City —especificó.

—_De acuerdo. Otra cosa. ¿Oficial?_

—¿S-sí?

—_No ose llevarla a ningún lugar que no sea ahí._

El oficial tragó saliva. No importaba su rango: el líder de Gimnasio era mucho más fuerte que él. Murmuró un "Sí", y la llamada acabó.

Después de unos minutos, un Charizard bajó del cielo. El líder bajó de él, observando a Blue esposada. No tardó mucho en fulminar con su mirada al oficial.

—¿Me explicas qué pasó, Blue? —ordenó seriamente.

Blue empezó a relatar la historia de cómo acabó esposada. Al parecer, la Seguridad ya la había "reconocido" de haber robado otra cosa (Green la miró mal) pero ella afirmó y re-afirmó que era inocente. Green asintió y se giró al oficial.

—Déjala libre.

—Necesito saber su relación con esta mujer.

—Esta mujer —la señaló— es mi mejor amiga. Déjala libre.

El oficial, vacilando, la liberó. Blue sonrió ampliamente a Green y se fue con el líder a subirse sobre Charizard, ya con todas sus Pokéballs.

—Gracias.

Blue lo dijo sinceramente. Casi siempre, Green lograba salvar su pellejo —hasta situaciones de vida o muerte—. Y esta no era una excepción. Green sólo asintió. Sonriendo, ella preguntó:

—Así que... ¿Mejor amiga? —levantó una ceja sospechosamente.

—Lo dije para que te deje en paz.

—Claro, Green, vamos a pretender que yo no soy tu mejor amiga.

—No lo eres. —sentenció—. O tal vez lo eres. Te dejaré con la duda.

Blue soltó una pequeña risa. Sí que era su mejor amiga.

**II. Trabajo.**

—Green, necesito un trabajo.

—Te diré algo. Puedes dejar de usar mi billetera, es un excelente trabajo.

Blue suspiró.

—Un trabajo _real_, Green.

Green se giró. No había muchas veces donde Blue pedía por un trabajo (es más, no había), y con interés, la miró.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

Blue se quedó en sus pensamientos. Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo ella quería? No iba a ser asistente de Green, eso significaría que él le pagaría, y como ella ya le sacaba plata pues no tendría mucho sentido.

—¿Un trabajo donde no haga nada más que ser perfecta?

—Hmpf —Green se giró de vuelta, dándole la espalda—. Creí que hablabas en serio.

—¡Y lo estoy! —exclamó—. Ya sabes, trabajos en Centros Comerciales, tal vez. Con todos mis conocimientos podría ser de gran ayuda.

El castaño suspiró, y decidido a conseguir a la mujer un trabajo —cualquier cosa con tal de que deje de robarle plata— la estiró a sentarse en su computadora. Blue alzó una ceja y en respuesta Green alzó otra.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —interrogó ella.

—Tu currículum.

—No tengo experiencia como para llenar mi currículum.

—Pero sabes mentir, ¿no? —Blue sonrió maléficamente. Green esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. En el peor de los casos, usaré mis contactos.

La chica de ojos azules asintió, estirándose y sintiéndose raramente inspirada empezó a teclear en la computadora. Tenía que hacer algo creíble, no muy exagerado ni muy pobre. Sonrió abiertamente y su cerebro empezó a calcular millones de mentiras excelentemente elaboradas y con pruebas suficientes para respaldar los hechos. Ella era el Sherlock Holmes de las mentiras.

Antes de volver al trabajo, Green volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué quieres trabajar tanto? —preguntó desinteresadamente.

—Porque, Green, querido —se dio la vuelta en su silla y lo miró—, cuando tengamos nuestros dos hijos quiero que sepan que su madre es igual de trabajadora que su padre pero conservando su belleza y perfección.

—O sea, quieres hacerles saber a nuestros hijos que no eres débil y mantenida.

Blue, al recibir una respuesta a su flirteo, parpadeó tres veces para darse cuenta que no estaba soñando y rio.

—Exacto. ¿Ves? Tú me entiendes. —exageró la oración y volvió a la computadora.

El joven rodó los ojos y volvió a atender su gimnasio.

Sorprendentemente, ella consiguió un trabajo sin la ayuda de los contactos de Green. Cuando él le dio una ojeada al currículum, se dio cuenta que casi todo lo que decía era verdad, por lo cual no tendría problema con la Ley o algo parecido. Por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba.

En todo el año, pasó trabajando en el Centro Comercial más grande de Pallet Town, y como conseguía una buena paga, no perdió el tiempo para llenar el guardarropa con todo lo que podía comprar. Y sorpresivamente, hacía su trabajo excelentemente (ella le había obligado algunas veces a ir a visitarla y de muy mala gana tenía que aceptar), y muy en el fondo, estaba orgulloso de ella. Muy en el fondo.

Así como muy en el fondo también pensaba que _tal vez y sólo tal vez _ella se hizo más agradable y que tal vez Red no estaba tan despistado.

**III. Presencia**

Si había algo que de verdad tenía que admitir era que _extrañaba _su ruidosa presencia (a su propio modo) y que extrañaba muy, muy en el fondo, su constante flirteo con él y su rara y excesiva manera de usar el dinero. Tal vez el último no tanto (en realidad para nada) pero el resto definitivamente sí. Por eso, cuando le dieron el día libre a Blue, no se quejó ni protestó, más en su mente, estaba feliz.

—Admítelo: tu vida es muy aburrida sin mí para divertirla —declaró Blue, sentada en su sofá, viendo la televisión.

En su mente, su respuesta fue positiva.

—Por primera vez en mi vida, soy capaz de oír mis pensamientos. —fue lo que Green sentenció como respuesta, lo cual acabó con Blue riendo y negándolo.

Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá a ver la serie que la chica estaba viendo. Era de comedia y hasta a él le daba risa (pero no tanta. Tampoco exageremos), y de algún modo, le agradaba mucho no ser capaz de oír sus pensamientos.

—Arceus, ¿nadie te ha dicho que hablas demasiado? —espetó, rodando los ojos.

—Pues, tú, pero eso dejó de importarme hace años.

Green asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa. En un momento, se dio cuenta que no sabía qué estaba pasando en el capítulo: Blue continuaba contando anécdotas de cosas graciosas (y sorpresivamente, sí lo eran) en el trabajo. Como Green es un líder de Gimnasio, tiene la costumbre de analizar a su oponente. Pero cuando analizó a Blue, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la chica había cambiado.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, Blue tenía al menos veintiún años, al igual que él (pero ella era mayor por meses), y aunque al principio no parecía de su edad, de alguna manera, podías ver en el rostro su madurez. Seguía siendo la misma Blue de siempre, pero él podía notar las pequeñas diferencias en ella. Por error, se quedó observándola mientras ella hablaba. Blue hizo un chasquido con sus dedos.

—¿Estás ahí? ¿O Giratina te ha llevado a la Dimensión de la Distorsión?

Green negó con su cabeza.

—Sí, sólo que mi mente estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Blue rio.

—¿En lo hermosa que me veo hoy?

—En tus sueños. —bufó.

La mejor manera que Green podía saber que la chica cambió es que era más libre de expresarse. De alguna manera, la hostilidad fue reemplazada por… algo no tan hostil, y los silencios y miradas fulminantes pasaron a ser algunas palabras y miradas no tan fulminantes. Eran pequeños cambios que los demás no notarían, pero que Green jamás de los jamases dejaría pasar desapercibido. Entre toda la conversación que maravillosamente lograron mantener, a el líder de Gimnasio se le hacía cada vez más difícil dejar de notar todo lo que había por notar en Blue, y eso le disturbaba. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban "gustar"? Pero si era por eso, entonces ya había pasado antes, porque Green se sentía familiarizado con tal sentimiento.

Para el final de la tarde, Blue sacó su Blasty para volar a casa, dejando al líder de Gimnasio con una pequeña e invisible sonrisa en sus labios.

La presencia de Blue definitivamente dejó de ser molesta.

**IV. Actos.**

Green tenía conocimientos en el arte de "flirtear", o sea, vivió con la chica constantemente flirteando con él. Lo que él nunca esperó fue responder esos actos. ¿La pubertad atrasada? ¿Qué ya era un adulto y necesitaba novia o esos rumores de Red y él serían cada vez más fuertes? ¿Las hormonas? ¿O todo a la vez?

Pero el hecho estaba ahí: respondía a la mayoría de los flirteos de la chica. En algunos casos, simplemente lo dejaba pasar porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo responder, pero cada vez que podía, había una discreta e indirecta respuesta saliendo de su boca. No tenía lógica. No sabía por qué lo hacía. No sabía cómo se sintió atraído a Blue de un momento a otro. Si bien en los primeros años de amistad reconocía que su amiga era bonita, nunca se vio atraído por ello. Pero en esos momentos, estaba más que atraído a ella.

Era una tarde en la cual Blue pasó a visitarlo, lo cual se había hecho como una costumbre. Los dos vaciaban sus horarios para tener sus pequeños encuentros en la tarde que se estiraban hasta la noche, simplemente riendo o viendo televisión. Momentos como esos eran donde más se notaba el flirteo.

—¿Estás libre la otra semana? —preguntó desinteresadamente.

—Green Oak, ¿estás invitándome a salir? —respondió con una pregunta Blue, sonriendo divertidamente.

—La gente oye lo que quiere oír —dijo él, tornando su atención al televisor.

—Pues, yo acabo de oír cómo desesperadamente quieres plantarme un beso en esa próxima cita.

Green rio sarcásticamente. —Claro, muero de ganas.

Cuando Green volvió su atención hacia ella, la vio riendo igualmente, pero cuando calló, solamente vio a una hermosa mujer. Y su yo de diez años, y el de dieciséis años probablemente lo golpearía por pensar tal cosa, porque ella era _Blue, _la chica más ruidosa, la chica más molesta que gastaba el dinero, que irrumpía en el gimnasio, que se encargaba de molestarlo todos los días de su vida y la chica que en esos momentos él estaba poniendo una mano en su mejilla y besándola.

Blue no tardó ni un pequeño segundo en devolver el gesto, y en menos de lo que podían pestañear el momento había acabado. Había durado lo necesario, pero ambos querían más. Necesitaban más. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron, Blue simplemente soltó una pequeña risita.

—Sí, morías de ganas.

**V. Festividades**

Cuando se trataba de Blue, cualquier festividad se vuelve una enorme fiesta. No había excepción, todas y cada una de ellas, hasta la más insignificante. Pero esto era _Navidad_, lo cual le daba aún más razones para emocionarse y estar mandando a todo el mundo a hacer _"la mejor fiesta del año", _que, obviamente, tomaba lugar en su casa. Como si no se lo hubiera esperado.

Desde aquella tarde del beso, jamás se sentaron a hablar si eso significó algo. Intentaron, pero la conversación era reemplazada por otra incluso antes que comenzara y quedaba en el olvido. A Green, muy en el fondo, si le importaba lo que sucedió. Y esperaba que a Blue igual, así no acabara siendo el único idiota que pensaba así.

Blue, como era de esperar, colocó muérdagos en millones de lugares estratégicos para que sus amigos tan inocentes como Red y Yellow decidieran dar un paso. Al fin y al cabo, no sería una fiesta legendaria si no pasara eso, ¿no?

Juzgando por su suerte, Blue no colocó un sólo muérdago en donde estaban él y ella.

Todo lo que consiguió esa noche fue un beso en la mejilla.

**VI. Alcohol.**

El alcohol definitivamente debería ser prohibido en todas las regiones del mundo Pokémon, porque definitivamente sólo hacían las cosas más confusas. Luego de la fiesta de Navidad, al parecer (por lo que podía recordar), invitó a Blue a su casa, y de alguna manera u otra ella abrió una botella, empezaron a charlar, a tomar unos tragos más y de un momento a otro estaban en su cama completamente desnudos. Oh, sí, claro que lo disfrutó (y ella también), pero sólo agregaba más confusiones de las que ya tenían y Green estaba seguro que no podían seguir atrasando la _maldita charla _que debían haber tenido cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Cuando Blue despertó, ella estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Se sobresaltó pero al mirar a su acompañante volvió a relajarse. Únicamente para volver a sobresaltarse.

—¡Green! ¿Qué demonios pasó ayer?

—Piensa, Blue, los dos estamos desnudos, en mi cama, y amanecimos abrazados. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

Ella se sonrojó enormemente. Un tomate podía ser comparado con su rostro en esos momentos. A pesar de todo, no estaba enojada.

Pero lo que sí enojó a Green, fue la siguiente oración:

—Esto —se señaló a ella y él— nunca pasó.

Se vistió y Green la dejó marchar. No tenía sentido intentar detenerla.

Se golpeó la frente luego que se fuera.

—Eres un idiota —se dijo a sí mismo.

**VII. Año Nuevo.**

No se habían hablado desde la mañana del veinticinco de Diciembre, y Green no estaba de humor de continuar aguantándolo.

Porque esa mujer que una vez él consideró ruidosa, molesta, y que alguna vez no le cayó bien no tenía derecho de ganarse su corazón e irse como si nunca pasó nada.

_Un minuto para las doce._

—Tenemos que hablar —sentenció Green—. Sobre tú y yo.

—¿Ahora?

_Cincuenta y nueve, cincuenta y ocho…_

—Ahora. ¿Yo te gusto?

Blue no tenía escapatoria. Miró vacilante a Green: una parte de ella se preguntaba cuáles eran las intenciones del líder de Gimnasio. ¿Dejarla sola en medio de año nuevo? Ante la mirada de Green, decidió continuar.

—Sí. Me gustas mucho. Más que gustar, diría yo…

_Treinta y siete, treinta y seis…_

—Excelente.

—¿Excelente?

—No sé qué has hecho, ni cómo lo has hecho, pero has conseguido que me enamore de ti y es tu culpa. —sentenció.

Ante la declaración repentina, Blue se sonrojó enormemente.

_Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…_

Green atrajo a Blue hacia sus brazos. La miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…_

—Feliz año nuevo. —dijo ella.

—Feliz año nuevo. —le respondió, acercándose más.

Y se besaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, qué final más caca. ¿Tomates? ¿Reviews? Lo que venga primero.<strong>


End file.
